Sabanas sucias
by Andorea
Summary: Pensamientos bizarros pasaron por su cabeza, ¿Por qué Armin y él estaban durmiendo en la misma cama? ¿Armin y él no pudieron hacer eso, lo otro y aquello, cierto? ¡¿CIERTO! ¿Pero que acaba de suceder? Nada es lo que parece... [BL]


**Título: Sabanas Sucias**

**Autor: Andorea.**

**Pareja: Jean x Armin**

**Advertencias: BL (Boys Love)**

Pensamientos bizarros pasaron por su cabeza, ¿Por qué Armin y él estaban durmiendo en la misma cama?

¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS!

¡Y eso que no era precisamente un católico!

Cuándo se trató de levantar, una punzada aguda lo detuvo y lo envió devuelta a la cama ¿Qué había pasado?

Inspeccionó la escena en busca de indicios que le indicaran cómo terminó así.

Un Armin dormido de lo más cómodamente en su cama, un vaso con agua a medio tomar, un libro y un par de aspirinas eso… ¡No le indicaba nada, joder!

¿Por qué ahora él mundo se le detuvo?

¡No entendía nada!

Inhalaba y exhalaba, ya empezaba a transpirar, ¡Parecía una nena! Una nena algo machota, pero nena al fin y al cabo… Solo esperaba que no fuese lo peor.

¿Armin y él no pudieron hacer _eso, lo otro y aquello_, cierto? ¡¿CIERTO?!

Tenía que confirmarlo, tenía que saber la razón de los hechos bajo esas sábanas. Con la mano temblorosa se acercó al borde de la sábana, levantó. Nada.

Y no se referiría que no tenía nada puesto, no. Simplemente qué estaba salvado._ Un día más de vida._

El solo pensar que Mikasa o Eren los viesen a ellos cómo Dios los trajo al mundo, sabía que llevaba consigo una consulta al médico y posiblemente una cita con el sepulturero.

Sin embargo ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí Armin?

No es que le molestara la idea ya que ya había dormido más de una vez con el –claro con autorización de este, bien en claro se dejó ya.- pero ahora ¿qué explicación había?

Nada. Tenía que despertar al rubio

Es una pena, y lo bonito que se hacía notar Armin en este momento bajo sus sabanas… ¡Pero mira…! Qué pensamiento más homosexual…

Se estaba muriendo lentamente.

Algo húmeda y lenta muerte, todos bien sabemos cuándo se refiere a húmeda, _pillos._

Masajeándose un poco las sienes, se levantó de la cama, espera… ¿Había cambiado las sabanas a ese color beige? No, sus sabanas eran verdes.

Ahora todo tenía al menos un poco de sentido.

Ubíquese, él no estaba en la habitación de él si no en la del rubio ¿Cómo rayos llegó ahí? Su cabeza amenazaba en explotar sumándole la confusión a su irritación.

–Hmm.

Sintió que todo se congelaba, un quejido de Armin, este se hacía un ovillo por la falta de calor. Meditó un poco y… ¡Mierda!

_Y en ese preciso momento__** todo**__ comenzaba a tener sentido._

Simple. Él se había colado a la habitación de Armin ¿por qué razón? Armin no paraba de toser la noche anterior, cómo buena persona que era fue hacía a con él.

Recordaba con nitidez las mejillas encendidas del rubio, los ojos desorbitados y los balbuceos incomprensibles que mencionaba sin claridad, la tos continua que amenazaba por desgarrarle la garganta.

También cuándo fue a buscar medicamento, solo encontró un bote de aspirinas, supuso que al menos le ayudaría con algo en que no precisamente con lo que tenía realmente.

¿Y por qué no? También recordaba cómo el muy maldito vomitó en él por qué se atraganto con la pastilla y tuvo que cambiar las sábanas blancas a ese beige, pero aún hay más, **sí** aún hay más, también cuándo se le lanzó, parecía más en estado de ebriedad que enfermo, hacía lo que podía para poder meterlo a la cama de una maldita vez, pero pasó algo que hizo que sus esfuerzos cesaran.

Lo besó. Armin lo besó, pero eso no era lo malo, al menos lo más malo de lo malo, lo más malo de lo malo fue que el correspondió, pareciese que el ácido del vomito fuese lo de menos en ese preciso momento.

Hablaba en serio, en como lo arrinconó a la cama sin separar sus labios ¿desde cuándo su sexualidad había cambiado? ¡Ah, esperen si sabía! La paliza que le había dado Annie, pero esa era otra historia.

En el momento que él había rozado por enésima vez esos labios sabía que había perdido el control, bajo el manto de suspiros el siguió descendiendo hacía el cuello, su mano acariciaba lo que había en su paso pero hubo algo que le jodió, fue el momento que a Armin le entró la locura al tocar un punto sensible según él. Con fuerza increíble lo tiró directo a la mesilla de noche, se había levantado cabreado, dispuesto a enfrentar al de ojos cielos, vio a la cama, pero lo único que encontró en la cama fue a Armin suspirando. Dormido.

Rememoraba que cuándo estaba dispuesto a irse no pudo, simplemente la conciencia y así fue como se quedó ahí, dormido, con Armin ajeno a todo lo que le pasaba.

Ahora mismo, tenía que salir de esa habitación con cautela, sin hacer ruido, es que bien ¿cómo podría enfrentar al chico? –_Oye, ¡adivina! Hoy por la madrugada me besaste y casi pasábamos por segundos términos, bueno, nada más decía ¿quiere ir por él desayuno? Por cierto, lava tu sabana._

¡NOOOOOOOOO! Claro que no podía decir eso.

Cuándo él ya estaba tocando el pomo de la puerta, se le ocurrió hacer una última cosa, ¿por qué?

¿Y por qué no?

De nueva cuenta regresó con el rubio, dio un último pico* ¿no tenía por qué enterarse, cierto? Se fue en silencio.

…

Con sonrisa de lo más ladina enmarcada en su rosto ante su travesura salió de ahí pero antes se cruzó con Connie.

–Buenos días, oye… ¿esa no es la habitación de Armin, pasó algo?

–Se resfrió.

–No me lo tomes a mal pero parece que le hiciste una mala pasada- dijo mientras se tomaba del mentón.

–No, es más como un juego.

–Lo que digas tengo hambre, Sasha ayer se comió mi porción y…-

…

Un Armin de lo más sonrojado se encontraba en su correspondiente habitación, con ambas manos cubriendo su boca, tentando sus labios.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Él se había despertado cuándo dejó de sentir peso a lado suyo. No se atrevía abrir los ojos ya que sentía los profundos ojos de Jean encima de él, nunca se vino venir ese último beso. En que ya no sorprendía…

No tenía el valor de decirlo que **todo** lo que pasó hace horas estuvo consiente, mira que ahora era un manojo de nervios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pico: Es como beso pero no (?) es apenas la comisura~~

Notas de autor: Pero que monada, lamento si hubo errores, fue espontaneo 3 Agradezco a todo el que haya leído hasta aquí, no estoy muy segura pero aún me arriesgo, gracias y panes a todos.


End file.
